


Obama sad story

by Angelshades



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: OBAMA, Sad, biden - Freeform, obama fart, shut up, very sad, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelshades/pseuds/Angelshades
Summary: Your lover Obama is dead loser
Kudos: 2





	Obama sad story

Obama 

You wake up from a dreamless slumber, the sun shining in through the windows seems to almost blind you. You turn to the other side trying to escape the bright light and see the empty side of the bed. It’s been about two months since your lover Obama was brutally murdered. It was the hardest thing you’ve ever been through. It didn’t help that the person who killed him hasn’t been found. It turned you into a paranoid mess. You got the best rated security system, cameras, and there were deadbolts on almost every door in your apartment. You also had your best friend Biden staying with you. He offered to stay with you as long as you needed since he saw how much you were struggling. You immediately took him up on his offer and it made you feel safer having someone you trust to be with you. You sigh and head to the bathroom to do your business. You stand at the sink looking into the mirror trying to muster up the courage to live another day. They always say “time heals all wounds” but it seemed every day the wound just got deeper and deeper. You splash cold water on your face and head to the kitchen. You could smell coffee and could hear the sound of cooking. You stood at the doorway of the kitchen watching Biden flip pancakes. Joe turned around and smiled when he saw you “Hey! Good morning did you sleep well” he asked. You smiled the best you could back at him “Hey. I uh slept ok” you looked toward a cup of coffee. “That’s yours! Made it just how you like it as always” Biden then went back to flipping pancakes. “Thanks” you replied, taking the cup and sitting at the table. You sipped coffee while watching the morning news. The news mostly depressed you but Joe liked to keep up with what was happening. Biden walked to the table setting down a plate of pancakes and some syrup. “Before we eat, I have something I want to give to you. I think it will lift your spirits a bit” Joe said. “Oh ok…” you replied looking up at him. He smiled “Get up and close your eyes, it's a surprise!”. You stood up and closed your eyes. Your mind was racing with what Joe could’ve gotten you. Maybe a puppy Joe was always fond of dogs. Your eyes shot open with surprise and you looked down to see a knife in your stomach. “Wh-what is this??” you couldn’t process what was happening to you. Biden took you into his arms and caressed your face. You looked at his face and watched his eyes change into something you’ve never seen. He smirked and put his lips to your ear and whispered “I killed your sweet Obama”. You couldn’t believe what was just said to you. Your eyes became harder to keep open and darkness took over your vision as you heard Biden’s manic laughter.

The end


End file.
